smiles and giggles
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: pinkie pie has not seen twilight for a while. it turned out that she went to sodor! there pinkie pie fell in love with percy. percy also had the same feeling. will one of them tell the other their feelings? or will they hide forever. this is not humanized and there is shipping. #terrible summary i know
1. Chapter 1

pinkie sighed. she hasn't seen twilight for ages! then derpy flew though the window and crashed into her party supplies. "mail? muffin?" derpy said "sure." said pinkie pie. it was a letter from twilight!

 _Dear pinkie,_

 _i need some help. go to my castle and go the basement. go though the portal and you will_

 _be here!_

 _from your friend,_

 _Twilight sparkle_

Pinkie pie gasped with happiness! she ran to twilight's castle to the basement. there was a portal that had trains on it. pinkie pie went though it and landed on grass."where.. am.. i?" she said. then she heard a toot toot and a voice. she wanted to hide but it was too late. there, a green train stopped in front of her. "Ahh!" he screamed. "wait! don't go!" pinkie pie screamed. "who are you?" the green engine said."i'm pinkie pie." pinkie said. "i'm percy." said percy. percy had never seen a pink pony like pinkie pie. in fact, she was kinda cutie to him. "wanna be friends?" pinkie pie piped up. she forgot that she had to make new friends. "sure." said percy. just then, a blue small engene came up. "what is this?" he said then, pinkie heard a fimlar voice. "what it it?"said twilight. "pinkie pie!" said twilight. "twilight!" said pinkie pie. she ran up and squezzed twilight hard. " you know her?" said the blue engene. "oh pinkie. this is thomas" she said. "hi thomas" said pinkie pie. "okey so you have to work with percy pinkie. ok?' said twily. "okey docey lokey!" said pinkie pie and her and percy went off.

thanx for reading this chapter! can i have mre thomas and mlp fan fic ideas? this is what i got so far.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: helping a friend

Pinkie has been helping Percy for the past few days in the yard. Percy shunted the trucks fast, even though he was annoyed. Pinkie Pie didn't like to see anything like that. "Percy whats wrong?"she said. " these troublesome trucks have been teasing me ever since i came to work on sodor." Percy said. "well, that is rude! they don't know you like i do!" pinkie pie galloped to the troublesome trucks. "no pinkie pie! they will hurt your feelings!"Percy said.

"hey you bullies! why are you being mean to Percy!? you don't even now him yet!"pinkie shouted." says the pink pony monstrosity."said the trucks. "oh yeah!? all of you are dirty, mean, and stupid trucks!" the trucks gasped. Percy gasped too. pinkie pie galloped away angrily.

Percy chuffed off to find pinkie pie. soon, he fond her by the windmill. her hair was less puffy than usual. "pinkie..." he started to say. "yes.. i was rude. sorry." pinkie pie said. "pinkie, you stood up for me. on one ever does that." Percy said. "your welcome." pinkie pie said, now blushing. "come on we need to get to tidmouth sheds before dark." said percy. so, pinkie went into percys cab and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: weird feelings

that night twilight and pinkie pie slept in tidmouth sheds. they slept where a person called the conductor slept when he visited the island long ago.

as pinkie trotted to her bed, she heard the engines teasing Percy. "wont you engines shut up!? i already had a tough day."pinkie pie said.

"whats wrong you?" said James. "leave me alone." pinkie said. then she fell asleep. "yeah, pinkie had a long day guys leave her alone." said Percy. "you are only saying that because you have a crush on her." said Gordon. Percy blushed. "no i don't!" Percy said."yes you do."said Henry. Percy blushed deeper. when all the engines were asleep Thomas said to Percy"are you in love with pinkie pie?" "i think so. i'd been having this feeling since she came to sodor." Percy said."its ok. i have a crush on twilight. "i understand." Thomas said. then the two friends fell asleep.

the next day, pinkie pie was talking to twilight. "i have a confession twilight." pinkie said. "what is it?" twilight said. "I've been feeling this weird feeling around Percy." "Really? Hmm.. pinkie pie?" "Yes twilight?" Said pinkie pie. " i think that you're in love."she said. "I am. Percy is just so cute. I wish I could talk to him privately." "Ok pinkie. Talk to u later." Twilight said. Then pinkie pie had an idea.

that day Percy was delivering flour when they hit a bump. "pinkie pie check the flour!" "ok"she said. she went into the box car and looked around. then Percy hit another bump and flour toppled onto pinkie "ahh!" she said "pinkie!" Percy stopped right in his tracks. (no pun intended) pinkie pie jumped off Percy to show him. Percy actually thought it was cute and funny. " i certainly woke up to smell the flower." pinkie pie said. they both laughed out loud. " do you need to clean up?" Percy said. "nah. when i'm baking flour gets on me all the time." pinkie said. then they went on their way again. " hey flour spilled on me once before." pinkie said. "relay?" Percy said. "yeah! in my world the cakes have twins and they are just babies. when i was trying to baby sit them while the cakes were out. i was doing a dance for them when i tripped and spilled flour on my self. they started laughing when they saw me. it was funny." pinkie pie said. "wow. that is funny." Percy said. pinkie pie had been done fooling already. now she had to start her plan. "hey Percy would you like to... go on a date? as fiends of course!" pinkie said. "i'd love to." said percy. " pinkie pie said "tonight we can"

ohh! will pinkie's plan work? will they fall in love? hopefully...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: dating gone right

That night Percy went to go pick up his mail cars. After he was done he went to go pick up Pinkie Pie. Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was wiating for Percy. She was nervous but also excited. Pinkie Pie decided she didn't need to wear a dress for this occasion because it wasn't like the gala. Percy was nurvious about their date. Would it be a success? when percy picked up pinkie he felt his wheels trembling. "Where are we going to go?" Pinkie pie asked percy. "We are going to the most beautiful place on sodor. Percy stopped on top of a mountion. "It's beautiful." Pinkie said. "Not as beautiful as you." Percy replied. He was blushing. "Thnaks." Pinkie said,blushing as well. "Honestly, before i met you i thought us trains going on dates!? Thats crazy! But, now not so much." Percy said. "Why did you defend me when those trucks were teasing me?" "Well, i cant just stand thare. I dont like when one is mean to another. I mean, im the eleament of laughter for celestia's sake, and i like to see ponies laughing."pinkie said. "Why did your mane go straight after you exploded at those teucks?" Percy asked. "Well, its kinda personal." Pinkie said in a low voice. "You can trust me. Im your very best friend." Said percy, moving closer to pinkie pie. "Ok. When i get really angry or sad i trun into somtthing else. I call her pinkimena. It only happened once. Luckily, my friends helped me come back. I only turn into pinkimena when my heart is low on laughter and smiles. I dont like talking about it much." Pinkie sighed. Percy was astonished. "Why did you tell me?" Percy asked. "Because...i feel safe around you." Pinkie pie blushed. Percy felt a deep red blush on his cheeks. "Pinkie i have somthing inportant to tell you." "What?" Pinkie asked. "I... L... I love you." Percy was really red now. Pinkie blushed a deep rose red. "I love you too." They both were silent. Then, percy got closer to pinkie pie. She got closer to him. They stared into each others eyes. "I know whats coming next said pinkie pie. Then they both kissed. Pinkie felt like she was skydiving. Percy felt that he could float off. They kissed deeply and passionately. After about 15 minute s they stopped for air. In their eyes it was only each other. When they left, pinkie fell asleep on percy's buffers. Percy looked down at his pink pony. He felt like shouting. When he got back to tidmoth sheds thomas saw him and pinkie. " did it happen?" Thomas asked. "Yup. It was the most wonderful feeling ever. Pinkie pie and percy slept like angels that night.

Tanks for reading this guys. I put alot of thought into this one. If you want more let me know. Plz review it whould bring me great joy to read them.


End file.
